


Bonnie

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [375]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skinchanger!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is a skinchanger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I only know what a skinchanger is based on what Google has told me as I do not watch/read GoT. Please feel free to tell me if I got anything wrong.

_Run_

Clint panted, his lungs failing him now. 

_Run_

How long has he been running? He hasn’t felt this kind of burn in his lungs for years. 

_Run_

The thick leaves in his face, the roots jutting out of the soil, and the dark night sky weren’t helping either. With every step he took, he hears the crunch of the dead leaves and the twigs on the ground. He could hear the rustle of the leaves behind him as his pursuers kept up with him. He doesn’t look back, he can’t afford to. 

_Run or they’ll catch you._

He’s bleeding in places that should definitely not be left bleeding, but he has to run. Clint fell face first to the ground when his foot catches on a root. He scrambled to get up but froze when he heard the click of a gun cocking.

“Good Evening, Mr. Barton. My name is Phil Coulson. I’m with SHIELD.”

The man stood alone, his gun cocked and aimed at Clint. He didn’t even look winded in his suit. He looked immaculate whereas Clint looked like shit.

Clint hated him a little.

—

“Hey, Coulson. It’s lunch time!” Clint announced cheerfully when he entered Phil’s office.

Deputy Director Maria Hill and Senior Agent Phil Coulson stared at him with blank faces. Hill sighed and got out of her seat. 

“Well, I guess I should head to the mess.” Hill said, passing Clint on her way out. “Next time Barton, knock first.”

Clint gave her a lazy salute and she rolled her eyes at him. 

With the door firmly closed behind him, Clint jutted his thumb over his shoulder. “She’s a piece of work, isn’t she?”

“She does have a point.” Phil cleared a space on his desk, “You have to learn how to knock.”

“We both know that if it was _that_ important, you wouldn’t leave the door unlocked.” Clint waved his hand. “Now where is she? Bonnie, come here, girl.”

From under Coulson’s desk, a brown and white foxhound poked her head out, lolling her tongue. 

“Hey there, baby.” Clint sat on the floor and patted his legs. “C’mere. C’mere.” 

Bonnie ran towards him and licked his face all over, making Clint laugh and Phil smile. Bonnie started sniffing around until she found the paperbag Clint hid behind him. She dove for it and trotted towards the far end of the office. 

Clint sighed. “You only love me because I bring you food, don’t you?” He narrowed his eyes at the dog.

Bonnie barked once, to affirm his suspicions. 

“She says of course.” Phil smirked.

“Strangely, I’m okay with that.” Clint grinned.

—

“…Campus should be clear in the next half hour.” Coulson reported.

“Do better.” Fury ordered. 

Coulson nodded his head and broke off. He turned to Bonnie and with a wordless jerk of the head, Bonnie dashed off. He headed off to the opposite direction to do as he was instructed.

When Pegasus started to fall, Phil felt panic rise in his gut. The wave that sent the truck into a jolt only made that feeling worse. As he watched the ground cave behind them, Phil entered Bonnie’s mind and watched.

Hill sat at the wheel and tried to drive them both out of the collapsing tunnel. Phil watched as Barton drove off with Selvig, the tesseract, and some psycho with a fancy stick. 

Bonnie climbed out of the truck and chased after the one Barton was driving on foot. He only got up until a few meters away from the tunnel when he saw Fury’s chopper crash and Clint drive away. 

He left Bonnie’s mind and placed call on his radio. “Director,” Phil tried, “Director, do you copy?” 

“The tesseract is with a hostile force.” Director Fury was still speaking, he was asking Hill about something but Phil wasn’t worried about that at the moment. He just watched Barton shoot at Hill. Shoot at Bonnie. 

Barton was compromised.

—

“Just stay awake.” Fury demanded. “Eyes on me.” 

Bonnie barked, making Phil smile. “No, I’m clocking out here.” He told Fury. 

“Not an option.”

“It’s okay, boss.” Phil was fighting to breathe now. It’s getting harder and harder to pump air into his lungs. Bonnie climbed into his lap and started whining. “It’s okay, Bonnie. Clint’ll take care of you. I’m sure.” He pet his dog’s head and turned back to Fury. “Besides, this was never going to work if they didn’t have something to…”

Bonnie howled.

—

“Hey baby!” Clint sat on the floor of Phil’s office and patiently waited for Bonnie to come over to him. “Hey, come on.” He urged her closer.

Bonnie sat in his lap and whined pitifully. Clint smiled and pet the dog, comforting her the only way he knew how. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” Clint told her. “It’s my fault he’s gone.” 

Bonnie nosed his cheek and made another whining sound. 

“I’m so sorry.” Clint hugged the dog, and let himself cry.

Bonnie started to lick his face and nose at everything, trying to make Clint stop. After a few moments, Clint sniffled and smiled. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” He tried to assure the dog, but she wasn’t having it. She continued to lick and nose at his face until Clint was smiling for real, if only for a moment.

He smiled at her and looked into those big brown eyes. “You know, I read that people like Phil, when their bodies die while their minds are somewhere else, a part of their consciousness remains in the animal,” He explained. “You wouldn’t happen to have him in there right now, would you?”

Bonnie barked once.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I only know what a skinchanger is based on what Google has told me as I do not watch/read GoT. Please feel free to tell me if I got anything wrong.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/144399765926/so-much-drama-in-my-life-the-internet-has-less)


End file.
